


You're Not My Sister

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Things get weird when something happens and suddenly Wynonna and Doc end up switching bodies.IMPORTANT: Please note that even though Doc is in Wynonna's body I still refer to the character as Wynonna because her outer appearance is that but you see by the actions that inside she's no longer Wynonna.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 10





	You're Not My Sister

The day had started out like any other day, Wynonna and Waverly fighting over the milk to go with their freshly made pancakes. "How come you never let me take the milk first?" Waverly asks. "I'm the older one, therefore I get it first." Wynonna says. "You aren't acting older." Waverly says. Once they get done arguing, they eat and decide that was a stupid thing to argue over. "So babygirl, I was thinking we should check out the cemetery tonight." Waverly gulps at Wynonna's request. "That sounds a little too creepy for me, why would you wanna do that?" Waverly asks. "I heard there's this weird green light that shows up by one of the trees." Waverly looks freaked, "Well maybe it's just a spot light so people can see when they visit their loved ones at night?" Wynonna shakes her head, "Trust me they say it's not and I wanna know what it is." Waverly gulps again, "Bring the Peace Maker okay?" Wynonna teases Waverly, "Why it's not like the dead people are gonna do anything to us!" Waverly's eyes widen, "Wynonna there could be zombies or ghosts there, for sure ghosts." Wynonna laughs, "It will be with me so don't worry, you coming tonight?" Waverly teases her sister, "I'm only coming for Nicole." Wynonna rolls her eyes, "Too much info!" 

* * *

"Yeah sure I'll come along, as long as you promise not to let anything hurt me okay?" Wynonna nods, "You know I'll protect you with my life babygirl." Wynonna hugs Waverly and then they both smile. Finally night time arrives and they get ready to head out. They decide to walk over to the graveyard cause Wynonna likes a little bit of danger. They arrive and everything seems normal at first. "You know this does make me sad, seeing all of these gravestones Wynonna." Wynonna tugs on Waverly's arm, "Look here's our Uncle Frank." Waverly tears up, "Such a great Uncle he was." Wynonna nods, "Gone but never forgotten." Waverly nods, "Yeah and his humor was the best." Wynonna smiles, "I like to think I picked up this dirty humor from him, gotta keep the tradition in the family." Waverly laughs.

* * *

Wynonna starts walking away and Waverly looks scared. "Wynonna wait, don't leave me here all alone." Wynonna teases, "You aren't alone though, the spirits are here with you." Waverly rolls her eyes even though it's too dark for Wynonna to see. Waverly grabs her flashlight from her pocket and shines it on the ground so they can see where they are walking. Suddenly they see a green light, it looks like a big green dot appears on a gravestone! "Waves I thought your flashlight was white?" Wynonna asks. "It is white!" They both gulp. The light moves over onto the tree. "Um Wynonna maybe we should get going now." Wynonna shakes her head, "It's just getting interesting now, why would we leave?" Waverly freaks out, "Look if we don't leave, I'll scream!" Wynonna places her hand over Waverly's mouth, "Shh don't do that!" She takes her hand away from Waverly's mouth and Waverly just stands there frozen and freaked out! Suddenly the green light starts coming at them and Waverly backs up! The light ends up on Wynonna's arm, then on her face. "What the fuck is going on?" Wynonna says. The light disappears into thin air but it seems like it went into Wynonna's face somehow. 

* * *

"Are you okay?" Waverly asks. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Wynonna says but with a bit of a deeper voice. It still sounds like Wynonna but the voice is a bit deeper. "I think you're gonna catch cold, we should get going." Waverly grabs her hand and they walk home. Once they arrive home, Wynonna almost trips while walking inside. "Why did you almost trip, you never do that?" Wynonna looks around, "I don't know I just feel a little bit different." She says. "Do you need to see a doctor?" Waverly asks. "No I'm fine." Waverly hugs Wynonna tight. "I'm so glad you are okay, I don't know what I'd do without you!" However something seems very off about Wynonna, it seems like she's suddenly a whole other person! "We should sit on the couch and I'll get you some water okay?" Wynonna shakes her head, "A little Whiskey will do just fine." Waverly looks puzzled, "You never drink at this time of night though, I mean it's just even later than normal." Wynonna grins, "It's never too late." Waverly shakes her head, "Okay I'll get you a little Whiskey." 

* * *

Waverly goes and grabs some Whiskey pouring it into a glass. "Here you go, you know you really had me worried." Wynonna takes a big gulp. "Noth, nothing to worry about Waverly Earp." Waverly looks puzzled again, "Why are you calling me by my last name?" Wynonna scrunches her face, "Why not?" Waverly giggles, "Well because silly, you usually just call me Waverly or babygirl." Wynonna looks extremely weirded out, "No, no, babygirl is not going to be said anymore." Waverly pouts, "Why not, I really do like it you know." Wynonna shakes her head, "It's just wrong Waverly!" Waverly looks confused, "Is this the Whiskey talking because this isn't like you and it's not like you mean it in a romantic way, you just always call me that." Wynonna drinks her Whiskey and shakes her head again, "I'm sorry but it has to stop." Waverly feels her heart break, it's something her sister called her for the longest time. Why would she suddenly want to stop? Didn't she love her anymore? What on earth would cause her to suddenly change her mind about the nickname? Waverly had so many questions running through her mind. 

* * *

"Well I think I'm gonna go to bed but we'll talk tomorrow." Wynonna looks confused, "What am I supposed to do, I mean where should I sleep?" Waverly again feels very confused by these questions. "You should sleep in your room or on the couch, I don't care." Wynonna nods, "Yeah I'll just sleep here on the couch." Waverly walks over to her, "Good night sis and I love you." Wynonna feels awkward, "Yeah good night, same Waverly, same." Waverly heads upstairs, her head spinning with thoughts, why didn't Wynonna say I love you back? Why would she say same Waverly same? That was very out of character for her. Waverly has a bit of trouble sleeping but finally manages to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Wynonna who is really Doc in Wynonna's body, is on the couch. Finally morning arrives and Waverly heads downstairs to find her sister still asleep on the couch.

* * *

Waverly sneaks into the kitchen and calls Nicole up. Nicole answers the phone in a very loving way but can tell that Waverly is stressed. "What's wrong baby?" Waverly sighs, "It's Wynonna, she's not herself, she seems like a whole different person." She explains over the phone to Nicole, some of the things Wynonna has been saying. "That's very strange, did she hit her head or something?" Nicole asks. "No she didn't, I just don't know what's going on." Nicole tells her that she'll come over. Meanwhile, Wynonna wakes up and looks confused. "Where am I?" Waverly tears up, "You're home Wynonna, where else would you be?" Waverly feels scared wondering if her sister had some sort of brain damage from something, but what? Wynonna grins, "Ah yes home of course." She says. 

* * *

Nicole is on her way over but she runs into Doc on the way over. "Where are you off to?" Doc asks. "I'm going over to see Wynonna and Waverly cause Waverly is very worried about Wynonna!" Nicole says. Doc looks confused, "I'm fine though." Nicole looks puzzled, "Oh you mean cause I didn't ask how you are?" Doc shakes his head, "No, I mean I'm fine." Nicole curls her lip, "Um okay I'm glad you're fine." Nicole thinks, "Hey has anything felt weird to you?" Doc nods, "Yeah I guess having this dick is pretty weird but I'll probably get used to it." Nicole gags, "Please, why would you even say that?" Doc laughs, "Oh come on haught ass, you know you found it funny." His voice sounds a little higher than normal and now Nicole wonders why Doc is calling her haught ass. "Wait, what gives you the right to use Wynonna's nickname on me?" Doc just laughs, "I can say it and you like it." Nicole gets mad and also feels weirded out, "I'm a lesbian and you know that!" 

* * *

Doc grins, "Oh yes I do know that and I like that." Nicole goes over to him and twists his arm, "Ouch stop!" Nicole looks mad, "Don't make me twist your dick off, although I wouldn't wanna touch it, I'd just kick you in the balls." Doc winces in pain, "Why are you being so brutal girl, you know we joke." Nicole looks mad, "We don't joke like that Doc, not you and me." Doc frowns, "I thought we were close friends." Nicole sighs, "We are good friends but there's a line Doc, I'm a lesbian!" Nicole walks away and gets into her car. She drives over to Waverly's place. She knocks on the door and Waverly answers. "Hey baby, thanks for coming." Nicole smiles, "Of course baby." She sees Wynonna sitting on the couch. "Hi Wynonna!" Wynonna looks confused, "Huh who are you saying hi to?" Nicole looks puzzled, "Um you, who else?" 

* * *

"Yeah me of course me." Waverly whispers, "See this is the weird stuff I'm talking about." Nicole nods, "She seems very different and it's weird." Nicole looks at Wynonna, "Say Wynonna can Waverly and I have a moment?" Wynonna nods, "Of course, I'll let you ladies to it." She walks upstairs. Waverly and Nicole sit down. "I'll let you ladies to it, Wynonna never says that!" Nicole replies. "That's what I mean baby, she's so out of character lately." Nicole thinks for a moment, "Oh my god baby you know who else didn't seem like themselves?" Waverly shakes her head, "No who?" Nicole goes silent for a moment before answering, "I ran into Doc on my way here and he didn't seem anything like himself!" Waverly asks Nicole more details and is told about the behavior Doc displayed. "Okay but you never have to tell Doc you are a lesbian, he's respectful and wouldn't come onto you, I don't get it!" Nicole nods, "I know it was weird, he even called me haught ass!" Waverly looks mad, "That's so wrong and isn't that Wynonna's nickname for you?" Nicole nods, "That's what I told him!" 

* * *

Waverly goes silent and thinks. "Oh my gosh, you know what?" Nicole comes to the conclusion that Waverly does at the same time. "What if they somehow switched bodies?" Nicole and Waverly say in sync. "I know how this could've happened maybe, I mean Wynonna and I went to a graveyard last night." Nicole's eyes widen, "Why and what happened there?" Waverly sighs, "It was a green light, this green light appeared and it went on her arm then her face and just disappeared!" Nicole thinks, "Okay but in order to switch bodies Doc would've had to be there too." Waverly sighs, "Okay so how did this happen?" Nicole shakes her head, "I don't know but are you sure Doc wasn't there?" Waverly shakes her head no, "Well I mean we didn't see him." 

* * *

Nicole grabs her phone and calls Doc. Waverly interrupts, "Wait hang up." Nicole looks confused, "Why can't I call him?" Waverly sighs, "Doc is in Wynonna's body which means he's here!" Nicole slaps her own forehead, "Ah yes so we have to talk to Wynonna who is really Doc." Nicole heads upstairs and hears some disturbing noises coming from the bedroom. Nicole knocks on the door and suddenly Wynonna answers it. "Is everything okay in there?" Nicole asks. "Um yeah I was just..." Nicole laughs, "You don't have to explain but I have to ask you something." Wynonna nods, "What is it?" She sighs, "Were you by chance at the graveyard last night?" Wynonna nods, "Yeah I was taking a piss on a tree." Nicole knew it! "So did you see any weird green light by chance?" Wynonna nods, "Yeah that's when it happened, I felt really weird and suddenly my body wasn't my body anymore!" Nicole gives a concerned look. "Yeah we figured it out, you are Doc and you're in Wynonna's body!" 

* * *

"It's a beautiful body, that's for sure but I miss my dick!" Nicole gags, "That's too much info but we gotta help you out." Wynonna looks confused, "What can you do though?" Nicole girns, "We need to go to the graveyard again tonight and hope like hell the lights show up again and go on you guys, to switch you back!" Wynonna nods, "I'm not really a fan of graveyards but if it has to be done I will." Nicole and Wynonna head downstairs and tell Waverly the plan. "Okay but we just gotta get Doc to go again or should I say Wynonna since she's in Doc's body." Nicole smacks her head, "This is all fucking with my head, but yes." Waverly calls up Doc. "Look we gotta go to the graveyard tonight okay, I know you've been feeling weird." Doc listens and agrees. "I really do want my body back but most of all I miss my sister!" Waverly tears up while on the phone, "I miss you too!" They talk about the time they will all meet at the graveyard. 

* * *

Waverly and Nicole need to be sure to run though once they see the green dots, so that they don't end up switching bodies with each other. Night time arrives and they all meet in the graveyard. They wait a bit but nothing happens. "Oh come on, where are the damn lights when you need them!" Waverly says. "Patience baby, they'll come." Nicole says. "What if they don't and what if I never get my sister back?" Nicole hugs Waverly, "Shh baby it will all work out." Suddenly they see the green lights coming, Waverly and Nicole run out of the way. The lights end up on Wynonna and Doc, the lights then disappear. Wynonna and Doc walk away and head towards Waverly and Nicole. Wynonna tears up and runs up to Waverly hugging her tight! "I missed you babygirl, I missed you so much!" Waverly cries, "I missed you and I missed you calling me that!" Nicole smiles, "We need to get out of here guys before our plan backfires again!" 

* * *

They all leave and head back to Wynonna's place, once inside they all sit down. "So are we all back to normal?" Waverly asks. Doc decides to mess with them for a moment. "What do you mean, I don't feel normal?" Waverly sighs, "Oh shit, see it didn't work!" Doc laughs, "Don't worry ladies, I was only joking!" Waverly punches Doc in the arm! "No time for jokes!" Nicole sighs, "I'm glad things are back to normal cause I was not enjoying being called haught ass by Doc or having him talk about his dick!" Waverly's mouth drops open, "That's disgusting, why on earth?" Wynonna laughs, "Oh looks like my mouth is always dirty no matter who's body I'm in, I'm sorry Nicole!" Nicole laughs, "I forgive you, I'm traumatized but I forgive you!" Wynonna hugs Nicole. "You know what it made me realize though?" Wynonna shakes her head, "No what?" Nicole laughs, "That I don't mind if you call me haught ass but no one else better dare do it!" Doc smiles, "Well ladies I think I'm gonna head out." Wynonna hugs him. "Please be safe and stay away from the graveyard especially at night." Doc nods, "Will do and you too." 

* * *

Wynonna goes back over by Waverly and Nicole giving them both a big hug. "I was so scared that I lost you forever Wynonna!" Waverly says. "You can't get rid of me that easily babygirl." Waverly laughs. "I love you!' Wynonna smiles, "I love you too!" Wynonna starts to walk away, "I'm gonna go in my room for a while, it's been a long night." They both nod. Waverly moves closer to Nicole on the couch. "Thank you baby for always being here for me and letting me lean on you." Nicole smiles, "Anytime baby, you know I'll be here for you any time." Nicole leans in and kisses Waverly passionately. Waverly runs her fingers through Nicole's hair. They pull out of the kiss and cuddle for a while on the couch. Nicole ends up falling asleep on top of Waverly on the couch. Waverly wakes up moments later, her arm feeling a cramp in it. "Ouch baby my arm hurts." Nicole kisses Waverly's arm. "I'm sorry baby, we should go in your room." Waverly smiles, "Sounds good to me." They hold hands and head up into the bedroom to cuddle before falling asleep.


End file.
